The 2010 UK Heavyweight Championships: Semi-Finals
The Semi-Finals of the 2010 UK Heavyweight Championships '''was the primary event that followed before the finals of the competition that were being held at Maidstone. The ten robots that had qualified for the event fought in five one-on-one battles in round 1 although one of the battles got delayed until Maidstone because of one of the teams having other commitments on the same day. Four went through to the Finals at Maidstone while the other four losing robots fought in a loser's melee and the winner would join the winner of the delayed round 1 battle in Maidstone into the Quarter-Finals. The event was held on Sunday the 3rd of October at the Mountbatten Leisure Centre in Portsmouth for the 6th year running. Competing Robots Below is a list of the robots that made it through to the event which competed in it. Round 1 Iron-Awe 5 (7) Vs Toon Raider (5) Iron-Awe 5 got the first flip in on Toon Raider throwing the robot from Newcastle into the air, but it landed back on its wheels and carried on. Both robots then missed a few flips on each other before activating the pit release button. Toon Raider unfortunatly got too close to the arena wall and was thrown out by the former-UK champion meaning Iron-Awe 5 had gone through to the finals at Maidstone Winners: '''Iron-Awe 5 Ripper Evo (3) Vs Big Nipper (2) Both robots began the fight circling around each other trying to get their weapons to good use on each other. Big Nipper failed to lift Ripper Evo and Ripper Evo got under the side of Big Nipper and pushed it but for some reason, its own flipper didn't work. Ripper Evo shoved Big Nipper around the arena and nearly got it into the pit. Big Nipper then managed to push Ripper Evo backwards into the arena wall, but the resident robot of Roaming Robots escaped. Eventually, Big Nipper was pushed into the pit by Ripper Evo claiming a place in the finals. Winners: Ripper Evo Iron-Awe 6 Vs Meggamouse (4) Both robots started the fight getting locked side-by side before Iron-Awe 6 got the first flip on Meggamouse, but it managed to self-right. Meggamouse tried to flip Iron-Awe 6 from the front, but didn't get it over and was thrown by the opponent. Meggamouse then got two more flips on Iron-Awe 6 which were more successful, but again, Iron-Awe 6 kept retaliating. Meggamouse flipped Iron-Awe 6 again, but this time it ended up in the pit shortly after self-righting. Winners: Meggamouse Thor (8) Vs Tilly Evo (6) Tilly Evo missed its first flip on Thor before its opponent came in landed a blow on Tilly Evo. Tilly Evo managed to get a flip on Thor from the front this time flipping it over. Tilly Evo had Thor on its front before flipping it again where it self-righted again. Tilly Evo then pinned Thor against the arena wall before flipping it out claiming a place in the finals. Winners: Tilly Evo Loser's Melee Toon Raider (5) Vs Big Nipper (2) Vs Iron-Awe 6 Vs Thor (8) This was the second chance for these competitors to get back in the competition. It started with Thor landing an axe blow at Major Damage while Toon Raider flipped Iron-Awe 6 against the arena wall only for it to self-right again. Thor then started landing hammer blows at Toon Raider and Big Nipper but was thrown by Iron-Awe 6 who also flipped itself over in the process but self-righted. Thor battered Iron-Awe 6, but again Iron-Awe 6 retaliated and Thor was flipped up in the air landing in the pit, but Thor managed to escape and carry on. Meanwhile Iron-Awe 6 flipped Toon Raider who couldn't self-right for some reason. Big Nipper then drove into the pit leaving Iron-Awe 6 and Thor to battle it out. Iron-Awe 6 got under Thor again and threw it out the arena meaning Iron-Awe 6 was back in the competition. Winners: Iron-Awe 6